UC:The King of Fighters
EVENT WILL END ON THE * *Round 1 will feature Benimaru Nikaido and Kula Diamond (see notes below) *Round 2 will feature Terry Bogard, Athena Asamiya and Mai Shiranui (see notes below) *Round 3 will feature a Burst Emperor, guaranteed to drop *Round 4 will feature Iori Yagami (see notes below) *Round 5 will feature Kyo Kusanagi (see notes below) |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} *Round 1 will feature Benimaru Nikaido and Kula Diamond (see notes below) *Round 2 will feature Terry Bogard, Athena Asamiya and Mai Shiranui (see notes below) *Round 3 will feature a Burst Emperor, guaranteed to drop *Round 4 will feature Iori Yagami (see notes below) *Round 5 will feature Kyo Kusanagi **Ryo Kusanagi has the following skills: ** Take this! - used every 2 turns, massive ST attack that deals a fixed amount of damage. Will be cast twice ** Burns, doesn't it? - used every 3 turns, strong AoE attack that deals a fixed amount of damage and debuff DEF and REC, it can critically strike for massive damage even trought mitigation ** Ura 108 Shiki - Orichinaki - Used every 5 turns, Kyo will dispell your buffs and debuff your team with . The debuff halve the BB filling speed from ANY source, including refilling SBB and items such a Fujin Potion (this mean you would need 2 Fujin potion/tonic to fill a unit SBB); Can't be removed, except by death and will last 3 turns. ** On turns were Ura 108 Shiki - Orichinaki and Burns, doesn't it? occur at the same time, Kyo will always cast Burns, doesn't it? first, so it's possible to mitigate it; However, this isn't true on turns were Ura 108 Shiki - Orichinaki and Take this! occur at the same time ** when below 70% HP, casts mitigation buff on himself ** when below 50% HP, removes all buffs and debuffs on himself and casts ATK up buff ** when below 35% HP, Kyo will immediatly cast Ura 108 Shiki - Orichinaki followed by a triple Take this!; from this point and onwar, he will cast Take this! every turn and up to 4 times ** when below 25% HP, removes all buffs and debuffs on himself and casts CRIT damage and HP regen buffs; These last 2 buffs are especially dangerous, so it's reccomended to dispell these buffs with either Crusader Perceval, Herald of Yggdrasil or Pisces of Tyranny UBB.; |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} * In this battle you're going to fight Iori Yagami: * It is reccomended to bring a unit with a passive BC generation effect (such as fill BB gauges when damaged or each turn) * Iori Yagami has the following skills: ** Tsch! - Used every 2 turns, strong AoE dark attack ** Here i come! - Used every 3 turns, drain BB gauges and remove buffs ** Out of my way! - Used every 5 turns, strong AoE dark attack ** Play time is over! - Used when below 50% HP, change Iori skill set and grant him an ATK and CRIT rate buff. It is reccomended to dispel those buffs with either Crusader Perceval, Herald of Yggdrasil or Pisces of Tyranny UBB as Iori won't use that skill again for the rest of the battle ** Ura 108 Shiki - Yasakaduki - Used every 2 turns after dropping below 50% HP, strong AoE dark attack ** Die just like that - Used every 3 turns after dropping below 50% HP, strong AoE dark attack ** I will end your pain - Used after dropping below 50% HP, strong ST dark attack that can drain 25% of your BB gauge ** After falling below 25% HP, gain poison on-hit buff and increase damage dealt to light units |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} . Once closed, it is likely that it won't be back anymore. * First time rewards: ** Level 3: Challenger's Trophy x1 , Gem x1 ** Level 4: Gem x4 |units = |drops = |dropsrare = }}